Babies
by bbookworm9.0
Summary: Casey and Derek try to expand their family.


Babies

* * *

Disclaimer! I do not own life with Derek, If I did there would have been a whole lot more Casey and Derek.

* * *

Light pierced through the thin curtains shinning into Casey's eyes. She glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on her night stand. It was 8:14 in the morning. She had the weekends off and her husband cancelled all their other plans so they could keep a few days for just the two of them.

Casey felt the arm around her waist tighten and lips gliding gently where her neck and shoulders meet. She smiled and placed a hand on the arm that was holding her close. "Good morning sleepy head."

The only response was a mumbled "Morning" and a content sigh. She knew that if he had it his way, they would never leave that bed. Normally she would insist on getting up and having breakfast and taking a shower but today was different. His arm moved from its place on her waist to instead trailing up and down her thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"You know Case, I was thinking that maybe we should try for twins." She could now feel his lips by the shell of her ear. She put her hand on his to stop the movement on her thigh and sat up slightly.

"Derek, I would love to but we can't even manage to get pregnant. I'm afraid that we might not even be able to have one let alone two." She looked at him and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Derek and Casey have been married for three years. They realized their feeling and started dating a few months into collage. It took them a year before they told their family about them. There was a lot of criticism but eventually everyone was accepting. Another three years later they were married and as happy as they could be, until a year ago.

Casey had just turned twenty six and the two decided that they wanted to make their family bigger. The only problem was that they were not getting pregnant. They had tried everything they could think of and even went to a specialist. The doctor told them it would take some time but whenever Casey's period came late she was filled with hope and then absolutely crushed when the tests were negative. She started to think that there was something wrong with her.

Derek turned her head to face him. "We will make it happen, I promise. The books and the doctors have all said that it will take time and not to give up just because we don't get an immediate result." He hated seeing her upset. He wanted children with Casey more than he could say but most of all he wanted her to be happy. When she wouldn't meet his eyes he sat up too.

"Come on babe, we have all weekend. I have a stack of take out menus and I got us refreshments for when we are not having fun with all of our baby making." He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She gave him a little chuckle and looked up at him with a small smile.

"You're right, we just have to keep up with the work." She said crawling into his lap, straddling him. He gave her butt a squeeze and smiled back with a toothy grin.

"I'm always right, that's my charm." He said receiving a light smack on his shoulder.

"DER-EK! Shut up and put a baby in me!" Casey laughed with a determined face and started to pepper his with kisses.

"Yes ma'am!" Derek chuckled and proceeded to do as his wife ordered.

* * *

2 Months later

Casey was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she had a sudden urge to empty all the contents of her stomach. Not that she was able to eat a whole lot to begin with. There was a flu going around and Derek had just gotten over it. Unfortunately it looked like he might have given it to Casey. She couldn't keep anything down and was having really bad stomach pains.

Derek was working and wouldn't be home for a few hours. He had insisted on her calling in and would have done so too if she hadn't forced him to go.

"_I'm fine Der, nothing to worry about. It's just some bug and it's probably what you just had. I will get lot of rest and fluids and then I'll be all better." _He wasn't convinced but kissed her forehead and agreed anyway.

It wasn't until later that night when Casey was looking at the calendar for an upcoming girl's night with Lizzie when she noticed that her monthly gift hadn't come. Running to the bathroom she opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve a pregnancy test. She had bought in bulk and had one ready just in case. She peed on the stick and set it on the counter. Setting the timer on her phone, she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Her mind was racing. This could very well just be the flu. It was going around and hit the McDonald- Venturi household. Derek had gotten it when he watched Simon while Nora and George took Marti to the doctors. Casey just assumed she got it when taking care of Derek.

She had three minutes left and Casey could feel the lump in her throat rise. She started pacing back and forth, wearing down the threads on the rug in front of the sink. She heard the front door open and close. Derek said he was going to come home early and he really couldn't have better timing. Just as she started to open the bathroom door the alarm started to go off. Looking down she started to shake.

"Honey I'm home!" Derek sang, putting his keys in a bowl that was sitting on the counter kitchen counter. Waiting for a response he started to take off his jacket. When he didn't get one he called out again. "Casey? Are you feeling any better?"

The bathroom door opened and Casey walked out. Silently she walked toward him, tears streaming down her face. When he saw her he threw his jacket on the couch and walked up to her. Wiping her cheeks free of tears, he searched her eyes. "Babe what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong Der." She said shaking her head and looking down at the stick in her hands. Derek glanced down scrunching his face. When he saw the positive his hands fell from her face and reached down to pick up the test.

"It's not the flu." Smiles creeped on both of their faces. "You're pregnant, and we are going to be parents." Derek slowly stated. He looked up and cradled her face. He crushed their lips together with excitement and passion. When they separated he pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him.

"We did it Derek, we did it. I'm going to go to the doctors tomorrow to make sure. To prove that it is not a false positive but I know it is real. We are having a baby!" Casey said as she curled her fingers in his hair. "I love you Derek." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

7 Months Later

"These cravings are driving me crazy! It started off okay. She even went as far as pickles with peanut butter. I could deal with that but now I just watched her put M&M's in tomato soup and just this morning she drank balsamic vinegar right out of the bottle." Derek and Sam were putting together the nursery for Casey while she was with Nora packing her bags for when the baby comes.

Sam laughed as he put the final screw in the crib they were putting together. Derek helped Sam lift the crib so that it was standing up and then they put it against the wall. Looking around Derek was pleased that they were almost finished. He was supposed to have all of it done months ago but he kept pushing it off. Derek decided to stop all of the procrastinating a few days ago when Casey started to have Braxton hicks.

"Okay that does sound gross but what are you going to do?" Sam asked as he grabbed a picture of Casey and Derek smiling on their wedding day and hung it on the wall. Derek walked over and followed Sam in putting pictures on the wall, picking one of Casey holding her swollen belly and Derek holding her.

"I am going to do absolutely nothing. You try telling a pregnant woman that what she is craving is disgusting. She is way too emotional right now and I have already dealt with her meltdown when she started to outgrow her clothes." They finished hanging the frames and then moved onto the closet. Derek grabbed the anchors and started to drill them in.

"Fair enough. How is Casey doing besides the cravings?" Sam took the drill from Derek and started on the last anchor.

"She is going out of her mind with this whole not knowing the gender of the baby. We won't even have the ultra sound pictures until after the baby is born and Lizzie and Edwin won't even give us a hint." Derek picked up the closet rod, waiting until Sam was done to place it in its spot.

"I think that is it. Are we all done here? I could really use a beer." Sam started toward the door only for Derek to stop him.

"Wait, there is still one more thing." He walked out of the room only to come back carrying a rocking chair and placing it in the corner next to the crib. "What do you think?" He asked walking back to Sam looking at the entire room.

"I think she is going to love it man." Sam said with a smile.

* * *

5 Weeks Later

Derek and Casey were standing in their kitchen cooking when Casey felt a sharp pain. She dropped the knife she was using to cut carrots and gripped the counter. Knuckles turning white she managed to grab at her husband to get his attention.

"What's wrong Case?" Derek looked at her with worry. When she turned to him, she took a deep breathe.

"Derek I think it's time, the baby is coming." Casey managed through gritted teeth. He went through the house and made sure that everything was closed and turned off. Helping Casey put on her coat, he called Nora to have her let the family know that they were going to the hospital. Casey slipped on her shoes and waddled to the door, Derek trailing behind her holding the keys and her overnight bag.

It seemed like it took them forever to get the hospital because when they arrived Casey's water broke. "Derek the contractions are getting closer." She had a tight grip on his arm and leaned against him as they approached the check in desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, my wife's water just broke and the contractions are about three minutes apart." Derek was trying his best to stay calm but everything was happening to fast. The nurse took one look and called for a room. Another nurse walked around with a wheel chair and had Casey sit down in it. Just as they started down the hallway another contraction started. She reached out for Derek's hand and pulled him closer to her.

They were able to get her in the bed when the doctor came in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Venturi. I am Doctor Parker and I will be delivering your baby tonight. Now I know you're in a lot of pain, would you like something to help?" She looked at one of the nurses to start getting the room ready for when it was time to deliver.

Without hesitations both Derek and Casey simultaneously said "Drugs please." Casey had been going back and forth for months about whether or not she wanted some medication to help with the pain. At first she wanted a natural birth but then she had seen a birthing video and decided that she would definitely need something to get her through.

* * *

"Push Casey, I need you to push one more time and then relax." Doctor Parker said as she guided the baby out.

"Derek I can't do this, it hurts to much!" She cried and she held Derek's hand close to her chest. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead and brushed her hair back with his free hand.

"You are almost done babe. Our baby is almost here and it's because of you. You can't give up now." Derek cooed in her ear.

"Okay give me one more big push." Casey did as the doctor said and a crying rang out. She slumped a little but as a nurse took the baby to get cleaned up. Derek looked over at his child as its face was being wiped clean. His attention was pulled back to Casey when she let out another cry. "Oh, um well looks like we have a second little human coming out too."

Derek's eyes went wide and looked at Casey who was gritting her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. After four minutes of labor the other baby was out wailing next to its sibling. Casey's head lulled back in exhaustion and relaxed her tight hold on her husband's hand.

"Alright mom, dad, it's time to meet your daughter and son." The nurses put them in their parent's arms. Derek sat down on the bed next to his wife and looked down at their children.

The nurses started to file out to give them some privacy. Casey gazed over at Derek with a tired smile. "When you said you wanted to try for twins did you actually think we would have gotten them?"

Derek chuckled and kissed her lips. "I was hoping." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you Der." She caressed her baby boys face with a finger. Derek moved around a little bit, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and securing his daughter in his other arm.

"I love you too Case."

* * *

Hello Everyone! This is my first LWD fic so i hope you guys like it. Please leave a review to let me know how i am doing and have a nice day!


End file.
